


Wishes

by Nickidemus



Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: Buttercup and Westley's life after leaving Florin.





	

Their old ways became a new game. Buttercup knew very well now what "as you wish" really meant, so she made Westley say it as often as she could. She'd been spoiled once, and she liked to think she'd changed. Her voice was softer, gentler, when she pressed things from him. And he was not some anonymous no-one. She called him Westley, the word like pure sweetness when it left her mouth.

Another thing had changed. All her tasks were pleasurable. Wheedling for kisses and touches, for the pressure of him against her, to use him as a chair or a mattress or a blanket. Always with the purred response of "as you wish" making her like water.

They lived well if simply now, away from Florin, which neither of them missed. She didn't crave being a princess if she ever had, so she felt no want. They could go wherever they pleased, his reputation and what he'd earned from it putting them where they need never worry. For a long while, life was taking care of the simple chores on their modest estate and taking care of each other. A well-earned retreat. A honeymoon, with each night a new request that he filled.

Buttercup lay on her stomach across the bed, her cheek against the pillow, watching him where he stroked his hand down her long hair, over the curve of her shoulder and back and over her backside. She brought her knees up a little, enough to push that curve he touched into the air, to spread her open just so.

"Taste me?" She was breathless with the thought.

"As you wish." He never hesitated. He was smooth even in his want, even as she could see what the request did to him.

He knelt at the end of the bed, pulling her gently by her thighs toward his mouth. She gasped as she felt his lips and tongue connect with her there, slipping gently along her lips, up and down along her seam. He was discovering every secret she had and groaned at the taste as if she were indeed as sweet as a buttercup. She rubbed there softly and gripped the bedding beneath her. Her head rocked back with a sharp moan as his tongue slid inside. He snaked one hand up to rub his thumb insistently into her pearl. Her body wept for him, making the way slick, slaking his thirst.

Buttercup shook, her hips hitching, unable to hold on a moment longer. His kisses became less deep then but more reverent. It gave her the stray thought that she always had been and would be a princess to him.

She was red-cheeked when he crawled over her and urged her onto her back. "Handsome rogue," she called him.

"And yours," he quipped easily. "And don't you forget it."

Westley was in her then, fighting an overwhelmed response but losing. His head dropped to her shoulder just as her legs rose and circled his narrow hips. They worked in unison, a lovely struggle, quick when the passion became too great, then slowing to savor. It was Buttercup who ended first, but this wasn't uncommon. Hidden in "as you wish" was that promise, too. He followed, wracked, then soothed by her hands.

They lay together catching their breath in amiable silence. Until Buttercup cheekily requested, "again."

"As you wish."


End file.
